1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeding device in a tape winding stitching machine for winding and stitching the tape on the edge of a sewn material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the sewing machine of this type, firstly, a tape unwound from an unwinding reel is bent by a binder and fed toward and wound on a sewn material in a predetermined length; secondly, the edge of the sewn material is sewn together with thus wound tape; thirdly, the end of the tape is cut after the edge of the sewn material is sewn together with the tape.
The cut end of the tape preferably should be positioned adjacent to sewn material in order to reduce the length of the remaining end of the tape to the extent possible. However the cut end is positioned at an inlet side of the binder which bends the tape in order to prevent interference with the needle and the presser metal of the sewing machine. At the time when the tape is drawn from the binder and the thus drawn tape is cut by cutting means such as a scissors, a next new tape is to be passed into the binder. At the time when the tape is passed into the binder, the tip end of the tape is cut on a slant so that the tape can be passed easily into the binder while the tape is delivered manually into a long tube of the binder. This results in a laborious and inefficient operation.